With advancements in hardware and software technology, computers are integral tools utilized in various applications, such as finance, CAD (computer aided design), manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Further, an enhancement in computer functionality can be realized by communicatively coupling computers together to form a network. Within a network environment, computer systems enable users to exchange files, share information stored in common databases, combine or pool resources, communicate via electronic mail (e-mail), and access information on the Internet. Additionally, computers connected to a network environment (e.g., the Internet) provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
Some of the various types of data that a user can access and share include text data such as that found in a word document, graphical data such as that found in pictures (e.g., JPEGs, GIFs, TIFFS) audio data such as that found in music files (e.g., MP3 files) and video data such as that found in moving pictures files (e.g., MPEG, MOV, and AVI files) to name a few. In fact, nearly any type of data can be stored and shared with other computer systems. In many instances, the material contained within the various data types is copyrighted material.
There are many different types of network environments that can be implemented to facilitate sharing of data between computer systems. Some of the various network environment types include Ethernet, client-server, and wired and/or wireless network environments. A common utilization of a network environment type is for file sharing, such as in a P2P network or point-to-point network. Most P2P networks rely on business models based upon the transfer and redistribution of copyrighted material (e.g., audio files) between computers coupled to a network (e.g., the Internet). A P2P network allows a user to acquire the copyrighted material from a computer, a web site source, or a music broadcaster, and store and share the material with other users throughout the network, in some instances acting as a web site source or a music broadcaster.
It is also common for users sharing files in an uncontrolled manner to use freely distributed or commercially available media player applications to experience (e.g., listen, view, and/or watch) the shared files. In many instances, these media player applications also provide for downloading the media file from a P2P network or from licensed web broadcasters, saving it locally, and then upload the media file onto an unlawful P2P or similar network and/or consumer recording devices. Unlawfully saving a media file can be as simple as selecting the save or record function on a media player application.
Additionally, many of the computers, web sites, and web broadcasters that share copyrighted material commonly do not control or monitor the files being exchanged between computers. However, when web sites attempt to control or restrict the distribution of copyrighted material (e.g., audio files), users seeking to circumvent these controls or restrictions can, in many cases, simply utilize the recording functionality of a media player application and save the copyrighted material, rename the particular audio file, and upload the renamed file, rendering attempts to control or restrict its distribution moot.
One of the disadvantages associated with the uncontrolled sharing of files, more particularly the downloading, saving, and uploading of copyrighted material (e.g., music files) is that there is currently no effective means to provide compensation to the copyright owner (e.g., record company, lyricist, musician, etc.). Studies have indicated revenue losses in the billions due to unauthorized copying and inaccurate reporting of royalties.
Current methods of sharing music files do not provide adequate file distribution controls or proper accountability with regard to licensing agreements and/or copyright restrictions associated with shared copyrighted material. For instance, applications are readily available via the Internet for the express purpose of producing an exact audio copy of media files. One example is Exact Audio Copy, a freeware software program freely available on the Internet which produces an exact audio copy in .wav file format. Additionally, there are “ripping” applications, readily available via the Internet, that goes to the audio tracks where it can “rip” the audio or video file.
Further, many of the media player/recorder applications are designed to capture and record incoming media files in a manner that circumvents controls implemented by a media player application inherent to an operating system (e.g., QuickTime for Apple, MediaPlayer for Windows™, etc.) or downloadable from the Internet (e.g., RealPlayer and LiquidAudio) or those provided by webcasters (e.g., PressPlay) for controlling unauthorized recording of media files. Also, many digital recording devices (e.g., mini-disc recorders, MP3 recorders, and the like) can be coupled to a digital output of a computer system (e.g., a USB port, a S/Pdif out, and the like) to capture the media file.
It is desirable to prevent recording applications, such as Total Recorder, Sound Forge, and numerous others, that are adapted to establish a connection with a kernel level driver operable within an operating system to capture and redirect a media file to create an unauthorized reproduction of the media file. It is also desirable to prevent recording applications from accessing a kernel-mode media device driver and making unauthorized copies of copyrighted material through some available network (e.g., wireline, wireless, P2P, etc.) or through a communicative coupling. It is further desirable to prevent access to a kernel based media device driver by a recording application for the purpose of making unauthorized copies of media files from or to alternative sources, e.g., CD players, DVD players, removable hard drives, personal electronic and/or recording devices, e.g., MP3 recorders, and the like.
Current methods of controlling the sharing of media between a plurality of nodes in a network environment are inadequate.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.